


Breeze

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: The breeze signals his freedom.





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Draco100 Livejournal community. [Prompt 22: Free](http://draco100.livejournal.com/111234.html)

A light breeze ruffled Draco’s fringe. Tilting his head back towards the sun, he took a deep breath and let it out. Then another. His eyes slid shut. His arms spread wide. The breeze rose around him; caressing, soft.

_Acquitted._

A small smile touched his lips.

_Released without charge._

His breath huffed out again, his lungs aching from the deep breaths. The air was so sweet, tinted with the springtime flowers in the Manor grounds. His smile widened.

_You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy._

The breeze blew and he filled his lungs again. He was safe. He was _free_.


End file.
